Hitsuzen
by 18Rox
Summary: "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." - Unknown V18 AU
1. Meeting You

**A/N: I've had this story in my mind for awhile now. I finally sorted everything out and wrote it. This is a V/18 and Juuhachigou is a Saiyan. It's written in Vegeta's point of view. I wanted to do something different since all my stories are written in third person. Another thing, Vegeta might be a little OCC so don't complain about it. Ok well enjoy!**

**11/8/11: So, I decided to rewrite this. I changed the tense to 1st person present tense because I felt like it fit better. Other than that, I just added a few more details. Anyway, hope you like the changes! :)  
**

* * *

**Hitsuzen**  
**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

"Vegeta." My father calls from the other end of the large table. He is having a meeting with some of the generals and I was forced to go. Since I am only 5, I had no idea what they were talking about.

When I heard my name, I look up at my father. "Yes, father?"

"Why don't you go outside and do something." He suggests.

I shrug and stand up from my chair. I would do anything to get out of that room. I walk out of the conference room through the large doors and go outside.

I am to going to go train my favorite training spot. I jump into the air and fly to one of the few areas that were surrounded by trees. I land softly on the ground and gaze around the place. It is a large open space, which is perfect for training. And there is a small pond off to the side

I walk over to the edge of the pond and sit in the soft grass. I take off my armor so only my shoulder-less jumpsuit remains. I sigh and lay down on the grass. I just want to relax for a little while before I start training. I close my eyes and only hear the sounds of birds and crickets around me. That's why I like it here. I can get some silence for one.

My birthday is in just a couple days. I'm going to be 6. All I want is to be able to go on a mission. I want to actually get to fight. I'm sick of being trapped in the palace with my father and going to his boring meetings. I want some freedom. It would be so-

"Hey!"

My eyes snap open only see a girl with blonde hair standing over me. I gasp in surprise and jump up to my feet.

"What are you doing!" I yell at her.

The girl chuckles. "You're so easy to scare."

I frown. I'm not scared of anything. "No! You just…surprised me."

The girl smiles then crosses her thin arms. "Sure…Whatever you say, Scaredy-Cat."

I growl at her. "Don't call me that! I wasn't scared!"

"Ok…OK…" She says, waving her hands. "You don't have to get so touchy about it."

I cross my arms and get a closer look at the girl. Her blonde hair stops just above her shoulders and her eyes are a striking blue. She is _slightly_ taller than me but she looks around the same age. She is dressed in Saiyan Armor that didn't have shoulder pads. She also has a black long-sleeved body suit underneath. Her golden tail sways behind her. That is so weird. I've never seen a Saiyan with a yellow tail.

"So what's your name?" I ask her.

"Juuhachigou. What's yours?"

"Vegeta."

She smiles, her eyes full of joy. "Hey! Now we can play together!"

I snort and roll my eyes. I am not going to play games. I came here to train. "I don't play games."

"Yeah right, Shorty." She taunts me, smirking.

"Stop calling me names!" I shout at her, angrily.

"I'll stop if you can catch me, Veggie!" She dashes off into the trees. I run after her, determined to catch her.

As I got deeper into the forest, I lost Juuhachigou. I slow down and look around. "Juuhachigou! You better come out!"

There was a small chuckle behind me. I twirl around only to find empty space behind. This girl is really starting to make me mad!

I look up at a nearby tree. Maybe if I get up higher, I might be able to see her. I climb the large tree until I made it to a thick branch. I sit on brache and scan the forest for the blonde. I didn't see her. She must be hiding in a really good spot because I can see most of the forest from here.

"Ugh…This is so irritating! Where is she!" I say, frustrated.

"Right here." A whisper says in my ear.

"AHH!" I jump and fall out of the tree, crashing to the grassy floor. I look up and see a laughing Juuhachigou floating next to the branch I just fell from.

"That wasn't funny!" I yell at her

Juuhachigou lands next to me, still chucking. "That's the second time I scared you today."

"Grr…Whatever." I mutter, walking back to the pond. Juuhachigou runs ahead of me and sits next to the pond. When I made it to the pond, I sit next to her. We didn't say much for awhile. We just stared at the clear water. All of sudden, Juuhachigou takes off her boots and armor.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as she steps into the knee height water.

"What does it look like? I'm getting in the water."

I stare at her as she gathers up water in her hands. What is she about to-

"HA!"

Water flew towards me, splashing in my face. My hair is dripping wet and some water got in my eyes. I growl and jump in the water. I splash her with water until she was soaking wet like me.

I smirk. "Payback."

Juuhachigou moves her wet hair out of her face then smiles evilly at me. "So that's how to want to play?" She charges a ki ball in her hand.

My eyes widen. "Ah oh!"

She throws the ball at the water. The water slams into me like bullets. I cover my face to keep the water out of my eyes but it didn't work. When the water stopped, my clothes were so wet that it was hard to move.

"Payback." Juuhachigou says, copying me from earily

I look down at myself then at Juuhachigou. We are both soaking wet. I smile and laugh. Juuhachigou laughs with me. This is the most fun I've had in a long time. I hardly get the chance to play with kids the same age as me. I always train.

I get out the water and realize how cold it is. "I'm cold." I mumble as a breeze flies by.

Juuhachigou follows me. "Hey, I know a way to get dry." Juuhachigou clenches her fists. Her body starts to glow gold and the water covering her disappears. In just a few seconds, she was fully dry.

I blink. "Wow that was cool! You have to show me how to do that!"

Juuhachigou shrugs. "It's easy. You just have to charge up your energy and spread it around your body."

I nod and clench my fists. I could feel my body getting warmer but the water wasn't going away. I growl. "Why won't it work!"

Juuhachigou smirks. "Maybe it only works for me."

I cross my arms. "Whatever."

I look at the sun. It is starting to set. I was out here for a few hours. My father is probably wondering where I am.

"Hey Juuhachigou."

She looks at me. "Yeah?"

"I have to go. You want to meet here again tomorrow?"

Juuhachigou smiles and nods. "I had fun today."

"Me too. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" I say before blasting off into the sky.

"Vegeta! Where have you been? I was about to send Nappa after you." My father booms, standing up from his throne.

"Sorry father. I lost track of time." I explain.

He nods. "It's fine. Now go eat your dinner. It's starting to get cold."

My face lit up. Food! "Yes father!" I run out of the room and head straight to the kitchen.

I go to the pond the today day and find Juuhachigou training. I watch her for a while from behind a bush so she couldn't see me. She punches and kicks her with so much speed. She isn't half bad for a girl.

"Hey Juuhachigou." I greet, stepping out of the bushes.

She stops and waves. "Hey Vegeta."

I cross my arms. I guess I can complement her. "You fight pretty good for a girl."

Juuhachigou smirks then slides in a fighting stance. "Well you want to find out how good I fight with a real opponent?"

I return the smirk. I'm always ready for a good fight. "Sure but I don't think you're going to win."

"We'll see about that."

Juuhachigou charges at me with a punch that I easily deflect. I kick at her stomach but she jumps out of the way. Juuhachigou quickly steps forward and elbows me in the face.

I grab my nose and look at the blood now on my hand. I growl in anger. "Oh you're dead now!"

Juuhachigou laughs. I rush towards her and we go into a fist fight. Both of us punching and kicking at each other. I find an opening in Juuhachigou's defense and attack. I trip her and throw her to the ground. Before I could finish, she flips back to her feet and kicks me with a sidekick in my chest. The kick pushes me back but I didn't fall. She is starting to irritate me! She keeps moving around!

"What's wrong, Veggie? Mad?" She taunts, smirking.

I run at her with a battle cry. I throw everything I had at her. She just kept blocking. I growl and punch her straight in her nose, giving her a bloody nose. Her eyes were wide as I push her back to the ground. I stand over her, smirking.

"See! I told you that you weren't going to win!"

Juuhachigou looks at me with very suspicious eyes. She is up to something. "I'm done yet." The girl disappears

My eyes search frantically around the area. I didn't see her. I hear a sound behind me and my legs were swept from underneath me. I fall to the grassy ground, face first. A foot rolls me over and sits on my chest.

"Tsk…Tsk."

I gaze up and see Juuhachigou smirking down at me.

"That's what happens when you take your guard down, Veggie!" She laughs then takes her foot off me.

I climb to my feet, brushing the dirt off my armor. I can't believe she beat me! I clench my fists. I'm going to be King of Planet Vegeta one day! I can't lose to a girl!

"Hey Vegeta, calm down."

I blink at Juuhachigou, who obliviously saw the anger on my face.

She puts a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "It was just a friendly spar. No one really won. So don't beat yourself up because you lost to me." Juuhachigou smiles at me.

The anger in me died down. She was right. This wasn't something to get mad about. It was just a spar between friends…Wait…Are me and Juuhachigou friends? I mean we've been hanging out for two days. She's really fun to be around.

Juuhachigou walks over to the pond and splashes her face with water to get rid of the blood from her nose. I walk over to the pond and sit down. When Juuhachigou was done, she took a seat next to me.

It was quiet between us. We just stared at the small waves of the pond just like yesterday. Tiny fish swam swiftly in the water. There were even little frogs hopping around on the lily pads.

I turn to Juuhachigou. "My birthday's tomorrow."

"Really?"

I nod. "I'm going to be 6."

She responds with a nod then she looks back at the water. She stared at it like she was in thought.

"Juuhachigou?"

The girl blinks and looks at me. "Huh?"

I hesitate. "Are we….friends?" I mentally slap myself. I sounded so weak!

Juuhachigou smiles warmly. "Of course we are, Veggie!" She chuckles. "And just to prove it, I'm going to bring you a birthday present!"

My eyes widen. "A present! Really? What is it?"

She pushes me softly. "I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise!" Juuhachigou stands up. "Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Vegeta!"

Juuhachigou waves and blasts off into the air.

I get up to my feet and fly back home. I smile slightly. Juuhachigou is actually giving me a present. My father doesn't even get me _real_ presents. Just a lecture about getting older and blah blah blah blah. But now…I actually have a friend.

I got up today with excitement. This is actually the first birthday I am happy about. In the past years, I never really got to celebrate it. I quickly get dressed in my armor and head out of my room. I stop in my father's throne room before I leave.

"Vegeta." He says then nods to me. "As you know, you're a year older now and…"

I drift off in my father's boring speech. I could really care less. I occasionally nod so my father thought I was listening.

"…that's why today's important." He finally finishes. I had no idea what he said to me or why today was important. All that is on my mind is Juuhachigou.

"Ok. Bye father!" I leave the room and head outside. I fly into the air, toward the pond. Juuhachigou is sitting by the pond, waiting for me. When I landed, I see her jump up and hide something behind her back.

I walk over to her and sit down. "Hey Juuhachigou."

Juuhachigou smiles. "Hey Vegeta. Ready for your present?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Close your eyes." She tells me.

I shut my eyes. I feel soft hands placing something around my neck. It feels like some type of necklace.

"Alright! Open your eyes!"

I open my eyes and look down at my neck. It is a necklace but it wasn't girly or anything. It is short so it was like a choker necklace. It is made of blue shells. I've never seen shells that looked like that. There were six square rocks in the front. Each rock is engraved with a letter of my name. So in order it reads: VEGETA.

"Happy Birthday, Vegeta!" Juuhachigou shouts, grinning.

I smile back at her. "Thanks Juuhachigou."

"No problem! That's what friends are for, right!" Juuhachigou points to her own neck, where she had a matching necklace. "Look I made one for me too! Except it says Juuhachigou instead of Vegeta."

I rub some of the shells on the necklace. "Where did you find these? I hardly ever see shells around here."

Juuhachigou shrugs. "My grandma gave them to me before she died. I've had them for awhile so I decided to do something with them."

"You let me have something that your grandma gave to you before she died? Aren't they important to you?" I question her. Why would she let me have it if they are so important?

Juuhachigou nods then looks at me. "I wanted to let you know that you are important to me by giving them to you."

"Really?" I am shocked. Does she really mean that? Am I that important to her?

She smiles. "Really. And we're going to best friends forever, right!"

"Yeah." I assure her. She is the best friend I've ever had, even though I haven't had that many friends.

"Good." Juuhachigou stands up. "I have to go now, but I'll be here tomorrow!"

I stand up too and nod. "OK. I'll be here."

Juuhachigou wraps her arms around me. I blink, shocked. She pulls away, blushing. "Bye Vegeta!" She jumps into the air and flies back home.

My face turns red from what just happened. She hugged me…Juuhachigou hugged me!

I grin wildly. "This was the best birthday I ever had!"

I arrive at the pond but Juuhachigou isn't here so I just waited for her. An hour passed, and she still hasn't come yet. Maybe she's just running late or something. My hand grazes against the necklace. She'll come. She said she will.

I lie on the grass and close my eyes, remembering yesterday. Before long, I drift off to sleep. When I woke up, I expected Juuhachigou to 'scare' me but she wasn't there. I waited there all day long but Juuhachigou never came.

For the next few days, I waited for Juuhachigou all day but just like the other day…she never came. Why did she stop coming? Did I do something? Did something happen to her? Then I just gave up. She isn't going to come back. My only friend abandoned me.


	2. The Reunion

**Hits****uzen  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
**

12 years later…

"Prince Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!" The voice of my servant calls from outside my bedroom door. My face twists in a scowl.

Sitting up in my bed, I growl. "What the hell do you want!"

"You father wishes to speak with you, immediately." The boy says quickly.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be there when I get there." I mutter, lying back down on my bed.

So much has changed since I was young. Frieza has taken control of Planet Vegeta. He orders us around like stupid dogs. We have no choice but to obey otherwise he'll kill us all. He puts us into squads and makes us take over planets just for him. My father doesn't even have control of Planet Vegeta anymore. Frieza controls everything. I'm sick of that damn lizard but I can't do anything about.

I stand up from my bed and walk over to my dresser. I dig underneath the neat pile of jumpsuits and pull out a blue necklace. I examine the necklace, my hands grazing over the engraved letters. I haven't touched the necklace since the day I threw it in that drawer.

"Juuhachigou." I mutter softly. It's been years since I said that name.

When I realized Juuhachigou had abandoned me, I was so angry. I took off the necklace and hid it away underneath my clothes. I tried to forget her, but she would always pop up in my mind. I always wondered what happened to her. Why did she never come back? Why did she leave me?

I sit the necklace on top of my dresser then pull out a blue jumpsuit from the drawer. I head to the closet, grabbing my white and yellow armor along with my boots. I slide the armor on then I glance back at the necklace. I toss it in my boot before slipping it on.

I step out of my bedroom and head toward my father's throne room. As I walk down the halls, a soldier from Frieza's army yells at one of the servants. The servant is a small man, not very strong. He is kind even if I'm not to him. I didn't hear what they were saying to each other but I saw the soldier punch the man in his gut. The servant falls to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Now you see what happens when you don't follow orders." I hear the soldier say.

"I…I didn't do anything." The servant managed to say before getting kicked in his ribs.

I shove the soldier against the wall and press my arm tightly against his neck. I can't stand to see one of Frieza's minions picking on the lower Saiyans. Especially if they can't fight back. "Back off."

The alien gasps for air then grins. "You better let go. You wouldn't want Lord Frieza to hear about this, would you?"

I growl at him and choke him even more. I hate when they say that. They think just because they work for Frieza that they can do whatever they want. But…it was true. I release him. The soldier falls to the floor, trying to regain his breathe. I sigh and help the servant up to his feet.

"Thank you, Prince Vegeta." He says promptly.

I shrug it off. "Yeah whatever."

I walk off and go into my father's throne room. My father looks up.

"Hello Vegeta."

"You called for me?" I question.

My father nods. "Ah yes. On a recent mission, your whole squad was killed. So, Frieza is transferring you to a new one."

My face twists in disgust. "Frieza himself probably killed them!"

"Vegeta! Watch your mouth!" My father threatens.

"You know it's true! How can you be ok with that…that…tyrant taking over our planet! We're like his slaves!"

My father stands up. "Vegeta! I will not stand for this!"

I don't care what he says. I need to speak me mind. "I'm tired of obeying his every order! I want things to go back to the way they were!"

My father sighs. "Listen, son…I'm doing this for Planet Vegeta's sake. We're not ready for a war right now."

I manage to keep my mouth shut as my father continues to talk.

"Your new squad is at Training Ground #5 waiting for you." He says

I sigh deeply and walk out. As much as I hated it, my father was right. We are not in the condition to fight against Frieza right now. He would outnumber us.

When I step outside the palace, I jump into the air and head to the training grounds. What this squad is going to be like? My last squad, Squad #16, was made up of all low-class males. But for being low-class, they were still decent fighters.

I land on Training Ground #5 and search for my new squad. On the other side of the area, I spot a group of three saiyans. Two males and one female. I couldn't see what they look like from this distance. I walk over and they all notice me.

"So we get the Prince, huh?" One of the men mutters. He has long spiky black hair that went about to his knees. His armor is black with brown shoulder pads. He looks about my age.

The other male has black hair that spiked out in all different directions. His armor is also different the normal armor. It is black and green but it didn't have any shoulder pads. He is older than the other one.

The woman had her back turned, looking at the other squads that were training. All I can see is her unusual blonde hair that stops just above her shoulders.

Juuhachigou flashed in my mind. She was the only Saiyan I've seen with blonde hair. But, there may be more.

"So you're Squad #7?" I ask.

The older man steps forward and nods. "Yes. I'm Bardock." He points to the younger man. "That is my son, Raditz."

Raditz nods at me with very little interest. The woman didn't turn around. She seems too focused on something else.

Raditz looks at her. "Hey Juuhachigou! You going to introduce yourself!"

I froze. That couldn't be the same Juuhachigou. Maybe someone else has the same name…even though it wasn't a very common name.

"You just told him my name." She says and chuckles.

Raditz growls. "Just turn around! Gezz!"

"Fine." The woman twirls around and faces me.

Blue meets black as our eyes lock. Her eyes are wide as if she had seen a ghost.

Is this really Juuhachigou?

She looks at the ground. "That can't be him." She mutters.

I look at her neck and my heart skips a beat. Her blue shell necklace is identical to my own. The letters on the rocks spell out: JUUHACHIGOU.

I smirk slightly, reaching in my boot and pulling out my necklace. I hold it out in my hand so she can see it.

Her eyes widen even more. She looks into my eyes. "Vegeta…"

I nod. I find her arms wrapped around me.

"It's really you, Veggie." She whispers in my ear, humor in her voice.

I hug her back. "I finally found you, Juuhachigou."

"Do you guys know each other?" Raditz asks, confused.

We separate. Juuhachigou smiles at me. "Yeah, I haven't seen him since I was young."

There was an awkward silence between all of us.

I am so unsure what to say. What can a say to someone I haven't seen in 12 years? Someone I thought abandoned me? She must be thinking the same thing since she continued to stare.

"Hey, you two love-birds! Stop staring at each other!"

"Oh shut up, Raditz!" Juuhachigou shouts and punches the man softly on his shoulder.

I smile slightly. It was good to see her again. She is still that same little girl. She has that same smile, the same soft look in her eyes, and even her attitude is the same.

"Hey, we have a mission tomorrow so meet back here." Bardock says to us, sensing that we wanted to be left alone. "See you tomorrow. Come on, Raditz." The two fly off which left me and Juuhachigou alone.

I look at her and ask her the question I had waited 12 years to ask. "Where did you go, Juuhachigou?"

She sighs. "I knew you would ask me that. Sit down, this might take awhile."

We sit down on the grass, across from each other.

"That day…That day after your birthday, I was getting dressed to go meet you and I heard my parents yelling from downstairs. I went down there and saw Frieza's bodyguards attacking my parents. They were demanding to hand over me and my brother. You see, me and my brother were born with high power levels. Our powers were unique. The closer we were to each other, the stronger we were." Juuhachigou paused for a moment. "My parents refused to hand us over and...Frieza's bodyguards killed them….They killed them right in front of us….Me and my brother ran as far as we could from them. Eventually, they lost us."

I take all her words in. I felt bad. I always thought she abandoned me. Like she didn't want to be bothered with me but it was the exact opposite. She had no choice.

"I'm…sorry…I-"

Juuhachigou stops me. "There's more. My brother and I stayed off the radar for awhile, but they still managed to find us. When they came, my brother told me to run. He was going to fight them off. I didn't want to leave him but I knew that I had to. As I ran away from our home, I heard my brother scream. Seconds later, I saw the house explode. Even if I didn't see it, I knew that he was dead." Juuhachigou closed her eyes. "Frieza's men didn't come after me. I guess I was no longer a threat to him."

"Juuhachigou, I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and smiles slightly. "It's ok, Vegeta. I've had time to get over it."

There was a silence between us once again.

"So…Vegeta, got any better at fighting? You were pretty bad when we fought that one time." Juuhachigou smirks.

I cross my arms arrogantly. "Hmph! You couldn't beat me if you tried. I am a Prince, you know."

"Prince my ass!" She taunts and climbs to her feet. I stand up as well.

"Bring it on!" I shout, getting in a fighting stance.

She mirrors me. "Let's see what you got, Veggie!"

Juuhachigou charges at me, her elbow closing in on my face. I move my head to the side to dodge it. She throws a roundhouse kick at my stomach. I catch her leg and trip her. She flips back up and smiles at me. I smirk back. This was just like old times.


	3. Squad 7

**Hitsuzen  
Chapter 3: Squad 7**

"Vegeta, Watch out!" Juuhachigou yells to me.

I duck as a ki blast flew over me. I punch the warrior that was behind me and shoot a ki blast at him, destroying him. I glance over at Juuhachigou and see three warriors overpowering her. I run over and kick one in the face before it attacked her.

It has been a few months since I joined Squad 7. We all get along pretty well. Raditz does irritate me sometimes though.

"I don't need your help, you know." Juuhachigou says, arrogantly. She hates to admit weakness as do I.

I smirk. "Right. Like you saw that attack coming."

She growls and kills the last two warriors with a ki blast.

I click on the radio on my scouter. "Hey, Raditz and Bardock! We're done so meet us back at our landing spot."

There is static for a second then Raditz's voice comes through the speaker. _"Alright. We're heading back now."_

Juuhachigou and I fly back to the place where we first landed. We grab the food we brought with us from our pods and sit on the small rocks. Juuhachigou pulls out rice cakes from her bag.

"So is this the only thing you can cook?" I ask then grin. "I mean I _never_ seen you eat anything but rice cakes."

She sends me an evil glare. "Shut up!"

I receive a punch to the face. I probably should have seen it coming. I rub my face and glance down at small puddle of water. I move my hand only to see a small bruise on my face from my reflection.

"Look what you did to my face!" I shout.

Juuhachigou takes a bite out of the rice cake and rolls her eyes. "Oh stop being a drama queen!"

Raditz and Bardock finally arrive. They take out their lunches and join the circle.

"So what were you guys doing while we were gone, huh?" Raditz hints then looks at me and laughs. "What happened to your face, Vegeta! Did the 'big bad' prince get hurt?"

I growl at him and climb to my feet. I step forward but a hand on my stomach stops me. I turn to Juuhachigou and she chuckles.

"Still as hot-headed as ever." She shakes her head. "It's a joke, Vegeta. Get used to them."

After staring at Juuhachigou, I look back at Raditz. He tells another joke and everyone laughs. Even Juuhachigou. I…I just wasn't used to people having so much fun. My days of fun ended when Juuhachigou left. I was forced to train all day, every day. When my father had meetings, I had to attend and see how Frieza was slowly taking us over. My childhood was taken away from me.

"Hey, Vegeta! You still in there?"

I blink to see everyone staring at me.

"We're leaving." Juuhachigou says, standing up. "So, come on if you don't want to be left."

I nod then follow everyone back to our ships and we head back to Planet Vegeta.

XXX

I sit down on the grass with Raditz and Juuhachigou at our favorite spot which was a small hill that overlooked a lake. The setting sun is reflecting off the water. I gaze over at Juuhachigou as she stared off into the horizon.

Raditz sighs and lies down. "I have to go to Earth tomorrow."

"What for?" Juuhachigou questions, her eyes darting to him.

"It's a solo mission. I guess my brother, Kakarot, was supposed to have taken over that planet by now. Frieza wants to know why."

Juuhachigou snorts. "Sounds boring. Why don't you just skip it and we can all hang out tomorrow? It is our day off."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "And what do you plan for us to do? And don't say shopping." She dragged me shopping with her once and it was the worst experience of my life. Not only did I have to sit through hours of her trying on clothes, but I had to carry all the bags! I was not happy.

She chuckles. "And what if I do?

"Then I'm not coming." I cross my arms.

"Ooo…I'm so threatened." Juuhachigou teases. "I was thinking maybe we could hang out at that new bar."

Raditz shrugs. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

I nod. It might be kind of fun. "I guess I'll go too."

"Alright. Then it's settled!"

XXX

"_Why did I agree to this?" _I think as I watch Juuhachigou have a drinking contest with the other people in the bar. Everyone crowds around us, cheering.

Raditz puts his arm around my neck as he holds his drink in the other hand. "Woo! Go Juuhachigou!" I am surprised he even managed to pronounce her whole name in the condition he is in right now. I growl at him push him off of me and look back at the contest. I lost count on how many shots they have so far.

As they take another shot, the man going against Juuhachigou wobbles. The bar shouts loudly, making me roll my eyes. The man lost whatever balance he had left and falls over, passing out. Juuhachigou throws her arms in the air in victory. Raditz runs over to her and cheers with her like she had won a medal.

I sigh and order a drink. I need it to deal with them. As I drink, I look back at the crowd. They lift Juuhachigou, who has a dumb looking hat on, in the air. They yell, "JUU-HACHI-GOU!"

Just as I thought the night couldn't get any more annoying, a guy runs up on stage and shouts, "Karaoke!"

I mentally slap myself. Of course, the first person to sing was Raditz.

I hit the boiling point of annoyance.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yell but it was so loud in the bar that no one heard me.

I stomp over to the stage and snatch Raditz right off of it. He drops the microphone but someone else just took it and continued the song.

"H-Hey…Veg-eta…What's you-r problem?" He slurs.

I ignore him and find Juuhachigou in her little crowd. I grab her hand before dragging her and Raditz out the bar.

"We're leaving." I say, clearly annoyed.

Juuhachigou's face falls. "W-What? But I wanna' stay!" She points at her hat. "Look! I got a hat!"

All I could do was shake my head.

"I-I'm goin' back…" Juuhachigou twirls around and tries to stubble back into the bar. She trips on an imaginary rock and falls. Luckily, I catch her before she hit the ground.

"Owww…" She moans, looking at her ankle.

It is swollen. She must have twisted it. Idiot.

"I have to take you home now. You probably couldn't even remember where you live." I state, lifting her in a bridal style carry.

Juuhachigou blinks. "Ah…I live…that way!" She points in the direction that was completely opposite of where her house was.

"Right." I turn to Raditz, who is barely standing. "You can figure out how to get home, right?"

Raditz laughs then puts his thumb up. "Oh yeah! I know where to go!" He flies off, zigzagging in the sky.

Well, at least he went the right way.

I take off into the air. Juuhachigou is so blasted. She is going to have a massive hangover in the morning. I can only smirk. That's what she gets. Maybe it would stop her from drinking so much.

"Hey…Veggie…" Her voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I look down at her. "What?"

She gives me a dumb smile. "Guess what?"

I sigh in annoyance. "What?"

"I think you're sexy." She whispers in my ear before giggling.

I stare at her. Where the hell did that come from? Is she just talking because she's drunk or is she really telling the truth? "Woman…You're drunk."

She shakes her head in total denial. "Nah uh! I know you like me too."

This causes me to narrow my eyes. Was she right? Did I like her? I look away from her, unable to say anything. Whatever. She doesn't even know what she's saying. Why am I talking her words so seriously?

It didn't take long until we arrived at Juuhachigou's house. I've never actually been in her house but I have been here to pick her up for missions.

"Where's the key?" I ask her when we got to the door.

She opens her little bag and pulls them out. I reach for them but she snatches them from me at the last second. She giggles while I sigh. Before she could do it again, I grab the keys from her.

She frowns. "You're no fun, Vegeta." She pouts in a childish voice.

I open the door and step inside. After I turn on the light, I gaze around. It isn't a big house. When we first step in the door, the living room is on the left and the kitchen on the right. Then up ahead, there is one room which, I figured, is Juuhachigou's room.

I walk into her room before I put her down on the side queen sized bed. She gazes up at me with a grin. She reaches for my shirt, grabbing it and pulls me closer, pressing her lips against my own. My eyes widen in shock. Why is she kissing me?

Suddenly, something clicks inside me. I smirk, grabbing her face in my hands as the kiss intensified. I feel her unbutton my shirt. I help her remove it and toss it aside, leaving my chest bare. Her soft hands fondle my chest, slowly working down to my abdomen. Her hands reach my pants and tug on the zipper.

I snap out of my trance, grabbing her hand before she went any further. I end the kiss and shake my head. This is not me. I will not take advantage of my friend like this. I have much more pride than that.

Juuhachigou gazes up at me, with her unfocused, confused eyes. "Hey…What you do that for?"

"This is wrong." I reply, looking away from her.

"Why is it wrong?"

I run my hand through my hair. She's too drunk to reason with. "Nothing. Listen, go to sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

Juuhachigou pouts. "Fine." Then she climbs in her bed.

I pick up my shirt and slip it back on. I walk to the door and look back at Juuhachigou again before leaving the room. I go out the front door and fly into the sky.

An image of a drunken Juuhachigou suddenly appeared in my mind. She was playing with the stove.

"_I wonder how I turn it on."_

Next thing that entered my mind was her house exploding. I shake the thought away. Then another one takes its place. This time with Juuhachigou messing with knives. I stop the thought before it could go any further. . I don't know if that was the alcohol messing with my head or something else.

I stop and gaze back. Would she really do something that stupid? Well, she is really drunk. "Arg! Stupid woman!" I mutter before flying back to Juuhachigou's house.


	4. Realization

**A/N: Hi! So I finally updated! I rewrote this story somewhat. I changed the tense to 1st person present tense because i thought it fit better. I also added a few more details. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and the changes!  
**

* * *

**Hitsuzen**  
**Chapter 4: Realization**

"Goddamit!" I curse as I try to get Juuhachigou's coffee machine to work. Why is everything in her house so complicated to use! The stupid toaster has a bunch of unnecessary buttons and the microwave is even worse.

I hear a thud followed by a curse from Juuhachigou's room. I chuckle. She probably forgot she has a twisted ankle. Idiot.

I give up on the coffee machine and just pour me a glass of orange juice.

"Vegeta?"

I turn around and see a confused Juuhachigou holding a ki ball in her hands. Apparently, she thought I was a burglar.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were so drunk last night that you twisted your ankle. I took you home but I decided to stay here just to make sure you didn't do anymore stupid things." I explain then drink the juice.

She looks so confused. She gazes down at her ankle to see that it was wrapped. "So, you wrapped it?"

I nod. "Yeah."

Juuhachigou sighs then holds her head. "I have the worst headache in world. I don't remember anything from last night."

I look away. Remembering what she said to me yesterday. It is probably a good thing that she didn't remember.

"Hey, don't we have a mission today?"

"You're not going." I state, amused by her face.

"What do you mean I'm not going!" She yells.

"You really believe that you could go on a mission when you're like this?"

She nods. "Yeah. Watch me." Juuhachigou take her hand of the wall and tries walking to the door. Just as I thought, she trips and crashes to the floor. She had to learn the hard way.

"Ah shit!" She shouts, rubbing her ankle.

"See what I mean." I tell her before walking over to her. I grab her hand and lift her back to her feet.

"So, you're just not going to let me go?"

I shake my head. "No. You're staying here."

She crosses her arms. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Whatever."

Hours pass. We were sitting on the couch watching TV for most of the time. My eyes glance over at Juuhachigou, who is looking very suspicious. Whenever she thought I wasn't looking, she would look at the door. Then Juuhachigou decides to make her move and jumps off the couch as fast as she could, which isn't too fast. I roll my eyes before getting up and wrapping my arms around her stomach from behind. She tries to get out of my grip. She sweeps her leg under me, tripping me. Unfortunately for her, she falls too.

We roll on the floor, both of us struggling to get control. Why did she have to make things so difficult?

"Let go of me Vegeta!" She shouts, trying to get up.

She manages to get out of my grip. She laughs as she limps to the door. She's not getting away from me. I smirk before grabbing her legs. Her eyes widen when I drag her right back down on the floor. We wrestle for a few minutes. Of course, I have the upper hand.

We roll around again. Then I stop when I am on top of her. I hold her arms on the floor as I stare into her eyes. We both were breathing heavily. I gaze down and my face grows hot. This is a very awkward position. Juuhachigou glances away from my gaze, a small blush appearing on her face.

I roll off of her to prevent any more awkwardness. "Ah…Don't try anything like that again." I stand up, picking her up in my arms.

"I can walk you know!" She complains as I drop her back on the couch.

"Idiot." I mutter before taking my seat next to her.

We continue to watch the TV once more. The sound of my stomach growling interrupts the silence between us.

Juuhachigou gazes over at me. "I guess someone's hungry."

I sigh and get up, heading for the kitchen. She has to have something edible. "What do you have to eat in here?" I search the refrigerator and freezer for some type of food to eat but I only find uncooked meat.

"What the hell, woman! Where's all the food!" I growl.

Juuhachigou rolls her eyes. "There's food in there." She chuckles. "It's just not cooked. I actually do cook my own food, you know."

Then why does she only eat rice cakes? I don't understand her sometimes.

I stand there in front of the opened freezer. Maybe I can try to cook something? I've seen the chefs in the palace cook before and it didn't look to difficult. Besides, it's the only way I'm going to eat something here. I shrug before I grab a bunch of the frozen meat and slam it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asks me, looking over the couch.

I stop. "I'm making food."

Juuhachigou raises her eyebrow. "Since when do you know how to cook?"

"I don't…but it couldn't be too difficult." I reply, trying to figure out how to turn on the oven.

I can feel Juuhachigou rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say."

After numerous button pushing, I eventually get the oven to turn on. Next, I search the cabinets for something to cook the meat in. I find a plate and shrug. This would work, I guess. I put the meat on the plate and put it in the oven. I stand there for a few minutes, tapping my foot impatiently. Is it done yet?

I open the oven, only to find the meat hasn't even thawed out yet. It is still frozen.

I grow and shut the oven door. How long is this going to take! I hit the temperature button repeatedly until the glowing numbers changed to 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit. I smirk. That should be hot enough. It shouldn't take too long now.

I walk back over to the couch before sitting down once more.

Juuhachigou gazes over at me with a bored expression on her face. "Should I be concerned?"

"With what?"

"With whatever you were doing in the kitchen." She answers. "I have a feeling you have no idea what you're doing."

I look back at the TV, crossing my arms. "No, woman. You don't have to worry about anything."

She nods slowly as if she didn't believe me. "Right." She then frowns. "And I do have a name, Vegeta."

I snort as I watch the screen and smirk. "I'm aware, _woman_." I say just to irritate her.

She punches me. "Asshole."

About a half of an hour passed, before this horrible stench filled the room. I gaze back at the kitchen from the couch and see a puff of smoke lingering from the oven.

"Shit!" I mutter before rushing to the kitchen.

"_Oh_. I thought you have everything under control,_ right_." Juuhachigou teases from the living room.

"Shut up!"

I open the oven only to find that the meat is charred to a crisp. I guess 1,000 degrees was too hot. I growl while I snatch the meat out of the oven and throw it in the garbage. What am I going to eat now?

"Ow."

I hear Juuhachigou mutter as she hops off the couch.

"What are you doing?" I question when I notice her coming towards the kitchen. Didn't I tell her not to get up?

She rolls her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Shut up Vegeta. I'm helping you since you clearly have no idea what you're doing."

I cross my arms. "I don't need your help. I have everything under control."

She snorts, pointing at the meat that is still smoking in the garbage can. "You think so?"

I growl. "Whatever." Maybe she was right.

Juuhachigou uses some of the meat that was sitting on the counter and places it in a pan. I watch her as she seasons it with various spices. She limps over to the oven and sees the temperature I set then looks at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Did you really think that was going to work?"

"I'm not a very patient person." I respond, leaning against the wall. It's true. I hate waiting for things, especially food.

She rolls her eyes before placing the meat in the oven at a lower temperature. She grabs some vegetables out of the refrigerator and, before I knew it, they were flying towards me. Even though I was somewhat caught off guard, I still managed to catch them.

"What the hell, woman?"

Juuhachigou chuckles. "Make yourself useful and cut those up."

I blink then look at the vegetables. It shouldn't be too difficult to cut them. I huff. She better be happy that she's hurt. I would never take orders from her. "I'm only doing this because you'll probably end up hurting yourself more. Any other time I would not take orders from you."

"Whatever makes you feel better." She replies before leaning against the counter.

I glare at her before snatching the knife out of the drawer. I stare at the vegetables, unsure how to cut them. I shrug then just slice them in random directions until they were little uneven chunks.

"Since when were you so concerned about me, Vegeta?"

Her question surprises me. I glance up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You stayed here, attempted to cook, and even agreed to cut up those vegetables just because you didn't want me to hurt myself."

Where was she going with this? "So what?"

She pauses. "Well, why are you so concerned about me hurting myself?"

I stare at her, unable to respond. Why did I do all of this? I could've just left right after I dropped her off but…I didn't.

After a few seconds of silence, Juuhachigou sighs. "Never mind." She opens the oven and find that the meat was ready. I watch her as she places it on a large plate and limps towards the small table in the dining area. I snap out of my thoughts and grab the plate from her hands.

She gives me a confused look.

"I'll do it." I say, bringing the meat and the vegetables to the table.

Juuhachigou eventually makes it to the table and we both sit down, staring at each other across the table. Once again, another awkward situation. Juuhachigou looks away from me and begins eating.

I can't help but stare at her. Ever since last night, I've been having these strange feelings about her. She basically told me that she liked me. But, did I have the same feelings about her?

"Do you…remember anything from last night?" I start which caused Juuhachigou to stop eating.

"Like what?"

How can I ask this? "Do you remember telling me something important?"

She stares at me, her expression blank. What is she thinking? Did she actually remember?

"…Yes."

I sigh. Hopefully, we are talking about the same thing. "Did you mean what you said?"

Silence returns between us. Juuhachigou then smirks. She leans forward, her face inching toward me. What is she doing? Her soft lips touch my own. All I can do is look into her eyes. She pulls back slowly, her face still holding that smirk.

"Does that answer your question?"

So, she did mean what she said. Do I feel the same way about her? I smile. "I guess so." I say, answering her question and my own. I pick up my fork and eat the food. I'm surprised that it tasted pretty good. "You actually can cook."

She crosses her arms. "Was there any doubt?"

I smirk. "Yes." And a vegetable chunk hits my face. No surprise there.

_-Knock! Knock!-_

I head to the door quickly, just in case she wants to throw something else at me. I open the door, only to find Raditz standing at the doorstep.

He looks surprised. "What are you doing here, Vegeta?" He smirks and leans in closer. "Did you get lucky last night? I know we were pretty hammered so I wouldn't be surprised. So, how-"

I push him away, cutting him off. "Shut up. It's not like that. Juuhachigou was so drunk last night that she twisted her ankle so I stayed here to make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

He nods slowly. "Yeah right."


End file.
